Second Love Song
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: "Kau menghadirkan ikatan yang lama aku tunggu untuk kuterima. Karena akhirnya aku bisa menciptakan sebuah ikatan."/Special for SasuNaru day./Warning inside.


Kau sentuhkan jarimu pada balok hitam putih. Kau tatap partitur rumit didepan wajahmu. Kau ciptakan nada-nada indah dari tiap sentuhanmu. Kau sang maestro. Seperti mimpimu sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diajari bagaimana menciptakan nada indah. Kau sudah bisa menciptakannya sendiri. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana nada indah menurut dirimu sendiri. Karena kau sang maestro. Kau telah mendapat berbagai penghargaan atas lagu-lagu yang kau ciptakan.

Kau berdiri tegap. Membungkuk diakhir permainan dan berbalik menuju belakang panggung. Tugasmu selesai sebagai tamu di kontes piano ini.

Membanggakan, bukan? Kau memimpikan ini sejak masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Tapi tidak. Kau tidak bangga. Tidak sampai kau bertemu dengan sosok yang tanpa sengaja kau singkirkan dari sebuah kontes beberapa tahun lalu. Kontes yang mengantarmu menuju gerbang kesuksesan sebagai maestro.

**~oOoOo~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Second Love Song © IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**

**SasuNaru**

**T**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**OOC, AU, Typo(?), Missword, Shonen-ai, Second POV, etc.**

**Special for SasuNaru Day!**

**Happy SasuNaru Day \(.)/**

**~oOoOo~**

#

First Love Song : Porgi Amor

#

Sebenarnya ini bukan saat sulit untukmu. Diatas panggung kecil kau duduk menghadap grand piano. Disisi kiri sudah duduk rapi teman-teman sekelasmu dan di sisi kanan guru musikmu menunggu.

Kau merutuk kenapa kau harus melakukan hal bodoh ini. Semua sudah tahu kau jenius. Kau kuasai semua macam lagu tak lebih dari satu hari.

Kau benturkan jari pertama. Tidak masalah. Melodi yang kau hasilkan mengalun merdu. Guru serta teman-temanmu tersenyum.

Terus kau ciptakan irama-irama musik nirwana, menghanyutkan hati seluruh penontonmu.

Beruntunglah kau terlahir dengan otak jenius. Sekali kau mengingat sesuatu, hal lainnya akan ikut teringat pula.

BRAK!

Pintu kelasmu didobrak. Kau hendak mengutuk orang yang telah mengganggumu. Namun kau terpaku melihatnya.

Dia, memiliki warna biru. Sapphire… lautan yang tak mampu membendung airnya.

Dia terisak. Mencoba bicara, tapi yang disuarakannya hanyalah kata-kata yang terpenggal isakan.

"Naruto," gurumu menghampirinya. Dia menghapus air mata di wajah anak kecil yang kau duga seumuran denganmu.

"Kaa-chan…" kau mendengar suara kecilnya begitu sendu memanggil gurumu. Samar kau melihat lebam di pelipis dan tangan anak itu.

"Sstt…" gurumu menuntunnya meninggalkan kelasmu.

Kau ingin tahu, mengapa biru itu melepas airnya. Maka kau mengikutinya. Tak peduli teman-temanmu menatap heran juga berbisik macam-macam.

Gurumu meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di ruangannya. Dia masih terisak serta berkata sesuatu. Tapi sayang, kau tidak mengerti. Pendengaranmu tidak tergganggu, masih normal. Namun kau tidak memahami apa yang diucapkan anak itu. Seperti… bisu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kau beranikan dirimu menghampirinya. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranmu. Dia menoleh kearah pintu, menoleh padamu, menoleh lagi ke pintu, lalu kembali padamu.

"A-"

Dia tak melanjutkan. Hanya menunduk sedih dan kembali terisak.

"He-hei, aku tidak menakutimu 'kan?"

Kau terkejut dengan sikapnya. Jika gurumu datang dan melihat anaknya menangis, kau tak mau disalahkan. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau juga tak tahu kenapa dia menangis lagi.

"Hei, maaf. Apa wajahku menyeramkan sampai kau menangis begini? Padahal teman-temanku bilang wajahku tampan," panik mulai tampak diwajahmu.

Anak itu berhenti menangis dan menatapmu.

"Apa?" kau menatap bingung padanya.

Dan kau makin bingung ketika anak itu terkekeh.

"Kenapa?"

Dia tak menjawabmu. Dia mengusap sisa air mata disudut matanya. Kemudian sepasang sapphire-nya menatap lurus kearahmu diiringi senyuman lembut.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kulit wajah putihmu. Baru kali ini kau melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyum selembut itu. Apalagi jika kau tatap lebih dalam pada dua sapphire bulat miliknya.

"Naruto,"

Anak itu menghampiri gurumu, ralat, ibunya ketika dia muncul ditepi pintu. Pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, namaku Sasuke!" kau teriakkan namamu. Anak itu tersenyum, melambai riang padamu.

Itulah awal kau mengenal sosok yang menjelma menjadi lagu dalam hatimu. Terlalu cepat kau bertemu, terlalu cepat berpisah. Seperti ritme musikmu yang bermain sangat cepat.

#

Kemunculannya yang kedua kali bukan dengan tangis, juga bukan dengan mendobrak pintu kelasmu. Ketika itu kau berhasil memainkan lagu tersulit. Kau berhasil membuat gurumu terpukau. Lalu kau dipanggil keruangannya. Membicarakan konser. Kau sudah menduga topiknya pasti itu.

Pertama kau membuka pintu, gurumu tidak ada dan kau disambut biru sapphire-nya. Kau mendekatinya pelan-pelan. Tak lucu jika kau membuatnya menangis dua kali.

"Hai," sapamu.

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatapmu. Sapphire-nya benar-benar indah.

"Kau sedang apa?" berbasa-basi. Hal yang tak pernah kau, Uchiha Sasuke, lakukan.

Dia tersenyum dan menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi partitur padamu.

"Ini lumayan rumit. Kau mau aku memainkannya?" tanyamu. Dia tersenyum, pernyataan setuju padamu.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun sudah disini rupanya."

"Sensei,"

Gurumu melongok sedikit pada kertas ditanganmu.

"Itu lagu yang akan kau mainkan di konser,"

Kau terdiam beberapa saat. Tak masalah jika kau memainkan lagu itu. Kau sudah mengira hanya dengan berlatih satu hari saja kau bisa menguasainya.

"Dengan Naruto," tambahnya.

Matamu membulat mendengarnya. Kau tatap gurumu seakan kau salah dengar.

Anak itu tertawa. wajahmu memang pantas untuk ditertawakan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang dikenal dingin dan kalem harus kehilangan image-nya didepan guru dan anaknya.

"Tolong ajari Naruto. Dia ingin bermain piano sepandai Sasuke-kun," lagi-lagi gurumu berucap kalimat yang mengejutkanmu.

Sadar dengan tampang bodohmu, kau kembalikan raut tenangmu dan berujar pada anak itu, "Mohon kerja samanya, Naru-chan."

"Ah?" sahut gurumu dan anak itu bersamaan.

Kau pasang wajah polosmu. "Kenapa?"

Sedetik kemudian kau baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ma-maksudku, Naruto," kau berucap cepat. Wajahmu sudah terpasang guratan merah malu.

"A-aku permisi, Sensei," dan kau berlari dari sana terburu-buru, sampai kau terantuk pintu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" serumu tanpa berhenti berlari.

Wajahmu memerah. Senyumnya terbayang dibenakmu. Dan kau bertanya, benarkah kau jatuh cinta?

#

Kau menghela nafas pasrah. Ekor matamu melirik sosok pirang yang masih bergelut dengan balok not piano didepanmu.

Kelemahannya ada pada kata 'satu minggu'. Konsermu tinggal tiga hari dan dia masih belum menguasai lagunya meski kau itu membantu, dengan berbagai cara.

"Aku menyerah, Naruto," keluhmu.

Dia terdiam menatapmu. Diraihnya jemarimu untuk diletakan diatas balok not piano, dia memberimu tatapan memelas agar kau tak menyerah mengajarinya.

Kau menaikkan alismu, menantangnya. Kalian saling memberi tatapan tajam. Tapi tak sampai lima detik, kau memutar bola matamu dan menyerah.

"Iya iya. Aku ajari terus," dan anak itu tersenyum puas.

Kau meliriknya lagi. Kau tak tahu mengapa kau begitu mudah luluh padanya. Walau satu kata pun tak pernah kau dengar meluncur dari bibirnya, tapi semua geraknya seolah menenggelamkanmu dalam indahnya.

Dia tak pernah menyerah meski kemampuannya tidak bertambah dan daya ingatnya lambat. Walau begitu, kau percaya dia bisa menguasai lagunya.

Jingga menerobos celah jendela kelasmu. Senja tiba. Saatnya mengantar dia pulang. Kau dan dia berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali kau mencuri pandang padanya, berharap dia akan mengeluarkan suara barang sehuruf saja. Dengan itu dia bisa selamat dari musibah yang menimpanya tiga hari lalu.

Hari pertama kau melatihnya. kau biarkan Naruto pulang sendirian. Dan keesokan harinya, kau temukan tangannya terbalut perban, menyebabkan dia tak bisa berlatih. Gurumu bilang dia dilukai para berandalan ketika pulang latihan. Lalu kau berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang setiap hari.

Tepukan dibahu menyadarkanmu. Kau sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

Dia membungkuk, isyarat berterima kasih. Kau balas mengangguk. Dan satu lambaian tangannya menjadi salam terakhir sebelum dia berlari masuk rumahnya.

Kau pandangi sejenak rumah tingkat dua miliknya. Terlintas dalam benakmu, suatu hari kau dewasa, kau akan tinggal bersamanya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan!"

Kau menepuk dahimu. Terkadang jatuh cinta membuatmu seperti orang bodoh. Kau baru saja membayangkan menikah dengannya. Mimpi macam apa yang ada di otakmu.

#

16 tahun. Tak terasa masa remaja menyambutmu.

Kau telah hidup bersamanya hampir empat tahun. Bersama bukan dalam arti hubungan khusus. Dia menganggapmu saudara. Meski jauh dilubuk hatimu, kau ingin mengganti status itu menjadi yang lebih dekat. Kekasih, mungkin. Atau lebih dekat dari itu, kau sering membayangkan dia menjadi istrimu.

"Kontes?"

Kepala sekolahmu mengangguk. Dia ingin kau dan Naruto mengikuti sebuah kontes. Yang bisa mengantarmu mewujudkan impian sebagai pianis terkenal. Hanya saja ada dia. Orang yang dulu mati-matian kau ajari sekaligus orang yang paling kau sukai, kini harus menjadi lawanmu.

Ketukan pada daun pintu mengalihkan perhatianmu.

Kau menoleh. Mendapati Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia menatapmu sendu. Dia kehilangan sinar dimatanya sejak ibunya sakit-sakitan. Kau masih fokus padanya ketika dia mensejajarkan dirinya denganmu menghadap kepala sekolah.

"Kau sudah tahu alasanmu dipanggil kemari, Naruto?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau setuju?"

Dia terdiam sesaat. Hatimu menyeru agar anak itu tidak setuju. Kau kasihan padanya. Kau tahu kemampuannya hanya bertambah sedikit. Dia pasti akan kalah.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, Naruto. Kau akan kalah."

"Sasuke, jangan meremehkan kemampuan orang lain," kepala sekolahmu menyela.

Kau berikan tatapan yang tak pernah kau tunjukan sebelumnya. Intimidasi. Kau ingin menunjukan ucapanmu adalah fakta.

"Yang kukatakan adalah benar, Sensei. Kemampuan Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya. Lagu yang mudah saja sulit dikuasainya. Ini kontes besar. Jika memaksa ikut, Naruto akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri,"

Dia bungkam. Kau melihat luka dari matanya tapi kau tidak peduli.

"Lagipula Sensei pasti tahu alasan yang paling kuat. Dia tidak bisa bernyanyi. Dia, bisu!"

"Sasuke!"

Kau tersentak. Baru saja kau ucapkan kata yang tak sepantasnya kau ucapkan.

"A-ku…"

Dia membungkuk pada kepala sekolahmu. Sekilas tatapannya terarah padamu. Sendu. Matanya memerah. Kau tahu dia akan menangis.

"Naruto,"

Kau ragu mengejarnya atau tidak.

Kau keterlaluan. Karena tidak pernah bicara bukan berarti dia bisu. Kau pernah mendengar suaranya ketika pertama bertemu. Dia bisa berucap walau tersendat isakan. Dia bisa bicara.

"Aku tidak menyangka Uchiha akan berucap kalimat seperti itu, Sasuke," ucap gurumu sarkastik.

Kau tak bisa berbuat apapun. Kau terlalu malu untuk mengejarnya dan meminta maaf.

**#**

"Sasuke, kau tidak latihan? Kontesnya tinggal dua hari lagi 'kan,"

Kau menggeleng. Kau lebih suka berbaring di tempat tidur daripada melatih dirimu. Kau pun rasakan jarimu mulai kaku. Jari yang biasa bergerak lincah itu tidak digerakkan seperti biasa, kau merasa kemampuanmu mungkin berkurang.

Sementara Naruto, kau selalu mendapatinya ada di ruang musik tiap jam istirahat sekolah. Dia juga tahu kau sama sekali tidak berlatih, dan suatu hari dia memberimu secarik kertas.

Dia menulis kata-kata yang kini selalu terngiang dikepalamu. Dia tidak mau kalah dengan cara yang mudah. Dia ingin kau serius menghadapinya. Dia ingin kau melatih kemampuanmu dan bertanding secara maksimal dikontes nanti.

Kau usapkan telapak tanganmu pada grand piano diruang musik rumahmu. Tekad Naruto benar-benar kuat. Mungkin saja kau akan kalah jika kau tidak berlatih. Permainannya sudah berkembang jauh, tidak seperti pertama kau bertemu dengannya.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, kau menarikan lagi jarimu diatas balok piano. Jemarimu menari merangkai nada lagu yang kau mainkan dulu ketika bersamanya.

"Ayo, siapkan lampunya!"

"Hei, yang disebelah sini lampunya belum menyala semua!"

"Rapikan tirainya!"

"Taruh kotak itu disini,"

"Jangan disana, itu akan menghalangi lampunya!"

Kau menarik nafas. Sebentar lagi kontes dimulai. Sebentar lagi kau harus menghadapi orang yang kau sukai sejak dulu, bukan dalam suasana yang damai.

Anak itu ingin sekali mengalahkanmu. Dan kau tidak bisa mengubah pendiriannya.

"Sensei, Naruto mana?" tanyamu pada sang kepala sekolah.

Dia menggeleng, tanda ketidaktahuannya sama denganmu.

Sejak tadi kau tidak melihatnya. Kau juga sudah memeriksa-walau lebih tepat disebut mengintip-rumahnya. Disana tidak ada siapapun. Pagar rumahnya terkunci. Itu berarti pemiliknya sudah meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Maaf, apa kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?"

Seorang gadis menyapamu. Kau mengangguk bingung. Gadis itu memberimu sebuah bungkusan kecil.

"Itu dari Naruto-kun,"

"Apa ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya diminta untuk menyerahkannya padamu."

Kau mengangguk. Gadis itu undur diri, dan kau membuka bungkusannya. Sebuah buku dan secarik kertas.

"_Aku tahu aku tidak berguna. Aku bahkan tidak mampu menyuarakan frasa. Tapi asal kau tahu, meskipun aku tak mampu merangkai esensi menjadi frasa, aku tetap menyimpan ini dalam hatiku. Andai aku punya pilihan, aku akan memilih untuk bersaing denganmu. Sayangnya aku tidak punya kesempatan itu. Ini permintaan maafku. Tolong, mainkan lagu ini di kontes. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemuimu, walau kau tak mau lagi melihatku. Aku akan datang padamu dan mengatakan ini secara langsung. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke._"

Anak itu juga menyukaimu. Dia membalas perasaanmu.

Kau buka lembar demi lembar bukunya. Porgi Amor.

Kau tak bisa berkata apapun. Sebuah partitur lagu yang belum kau kenali. Sulit.

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton mengakhiri permainanmu. Kau langsung bangkit dari tempatmu. Kau tak peduli kau akan menang atau tidak. Kau pun tak pedulikan orang tua serta gurumu yang memintamu kembali.

Payah. Dia sengaja memberimu jalan untuk menang. Dia sengaja tidak datang. Padahal dia yang memintamu sungguh-sungguh menghadapinya.

Kau panjat pagar rumahnya. Kau coba dobrak pintunya. Tidak bisa. Kau lari ke belakang rumahnya. Kau intip isi rumah itu dari jendela.

Kosong. Tidak ada barang-barang mereka. Berarti mereka benar-benar sudah pergi. Tapi kemana?

Semua barang dirumah mereka sudah tidak ada. Berarti mereka tidak akan kembali.

"Bodoh kau, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau pergi kemana!"

Kakimu lemas, kini kau bertumpu pada lututmu untuk tetap tegak. Naruto sengaja meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitahu kemana tujuannya. Dia lari darimu.

Lalu kau berdiam disana sepanjang hari. Sampai kakakmu menemukanmu tergeletak disana dan membawamu pulang.

#

Second Love Song : Confutatis

#

Biru dalam paradigmamu. Bukan salah satu dari tiga warna dasar. Bukan warna sungai yang diumpamakan layaknya kehidupan.

Biru bukan warna lautan yang merekah jingga di kala senja.

Kau benci biru.

Biru adalah warna langitmu yang serta merta menjadi kelabu. Biru adalah warna iris bertakhta dimatamu.

Kau rindu biru.

Biru adalah warna yang jua bertakhta pada mata sang maestro.

Kau benci. Tapi rindu. Pada biru. Sampai lidahmu kelu.

Kau tidak bisu. Kau dapat bicara. Bahkan sang maestro berkata suaramu merdu.

Sang maestro beridentitas Namikaze Minato, ayahmu. Kau selalu bernyanyi bersamanya. Setidaknya sampai sang maestro menutup riwayat di puncak kejayaannya.

Sejarah kalian berakhir. Begitu pula dengan suaramu. Suara yang selalu kau gunakan untuk bernyanyi, kini terendap. Terendap luka memoir tiap namanya disebutkan.

Hatimu sakit. Dia terenggut dari kehidupanmu tiba-tiba. Lebih sakit lagi karena dia tak meninggalkan ilmu apapun untukmu.

Kau benci karena dia ingkar janji. Dia tak ingin kau menjadi musisi ataupun penyanyi. Dia ingin kau menjadi orang yang menjalani hidupnya secara biasa.

Kau sembunyikan dirimu dengan jaket coklat dan topi menutupi rambut pirangmu. Kau tatap sang maestro yang namanya sangat kau kenali.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kini dia sudah meraih impiannya. Tersisa kau yang termakan jaman sebagai orang biasa. Mungkin terlupakan pula.

Dia menatap kearahmu. Segera kau palingkan wajahmu dan pergi dari tempat itu. Kau tak mau dia menemukanmu.

#

Kau memastikan pandanganmu tidak salah. Tadi kau benar-benar melihat sosok pirang yang kau kenal. Kau tidak pernah lagi menemukan mata biru yang cerah seperti miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?"

Kau tak menjawab. Kau terus mengejar sosok itu meski kau sulit berjalan. Kadang kau tertahan oleh beberapa penggemar yang menyerukan namamu sembari menarik bajumu. Juga oleh kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar.

"Hei tunggu!"

Kau coba memanggilnya. Sayangnya suaramu tak didengarnya. Dia terus berjalan menjauhimu. Kau tak menyerah, kau ikuti kemanapun langkahnya membawamu.

"Aku bilang tunggu!"

Dia terus berjalan. Kau hampir menyerah mengejarnya. Kau belum pernah berdesak-desakkan seperti ini untuk mengejar seseorang yang bahkan kau tidak kenal.

Tapi langkahnya membawamu kesebuah tempat sepi. Bunga lily memenuhi sepanjang jalanmu. Dia berbelok dari jalanan beraspal menuju sebuah padang rumput. Lebih jauh. Kini padang rumput itu dipenuhi tiang-tiang berbentuk salib atau tembok berbentuk kotak yang tersusun rapi.

Ini pemakaman.

Kau melihat sekelilingmu. Kini benar-benar hanya ada kau dan dia.

Dia berhenti. Didepan sebuah nisan. Samar kau melihat nama yang terukir disana. Uzumaki kushina.

"Sensei…" gumammu tanpa sadar.

"Confutatis maledictis, flammis acribus addictis, voca me cum benedictus. Oro supplex et acclinis, cor contritum quasi cinis, gere curam mei finis."

Suaranya merdu. Meski yang dinyanyikannya adalah sebuah requiem. Sangat merdu.

"Ini hari ulang tahun ibuku," sosok itu berujar. 10 Juli. Hari ulang tahun gurumu. Uzumaki Kushina.

Tanpa membiarkan sedetik berlalu, kau menghambur padanya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Topi yang menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya terlepas. Tidak salah lagi, Sosok yang kau peluk saat ini adalah Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilmu lirih.

Dia berbalik, menunjukkan sapphire-nya padamu. Wajahnya masih semanis dulu. Tinggi badannya juga masih dibawahmu. Badannya ramping, tidak seperti kau yang kekar dan tegap.

"Kau telah meraih impianmu. Kau sang maestro. Sedangkan aku tidak meraih apapun. Ibuku meninggal setelah seminggu kami pindah. Aku sendirian," ujarnya sendu.

"Yang tak bisa kulupakan adalah saat kau mengajariku. Kau berusaha keras walau kau tahu aku payah. Aku senang saat kau tidak menyerah mengajariku dan membiarkan aku masuk ke kehidupanmu begitu lama. Meski awalnya kau putus asa padaku,"

"**Kau adalah inspirasiku. Aku senang karena akhirnya kau menerimaku."**

"Ai-"

Kau sentuhkan jari telunjukmu dibibirnya. "Biar aku yang mengatakannya,"

Kau bawa dia dalam pelukanmu. Dari hatimu yang terdalam, kau mencintainya. Dia mengangguk.

Perasaanmu masih sama. Kau tak hanya menyukainya. Kau mencintainya. Walau berapa lama masa bertransisi, walau requiem ciptaannya mengantarmu mengakhiri alur kehidupanmu.

Kau ikuti lekuk wajahnya. Kau sentuh lembut bibir tipisnya. Kau tatap biru matanya. Keindahan yang sama seperti kau pertama bertemu. Biru lautan yang tak pernah berubah kala merekah jingga mengantar senja.

Kau tarik wajahnya. Aroma citrus tercium ketika wajahmu mendekat. Membuatmu semakin mabuk pada pesonanya. Citrus senantiasa terkuar kala kau menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirmu. Sekejap lalu kau alihkan wajahmu pada lehernya. Menenggelamkannya disana. Menghirup kental wangi citrus dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," bisikmu.

"Sasuke, terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk?"

"**Kau menghadirkan ikatan yang sejak lama aku tunggu untuk kuterima. Karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menciptakan sebuah ikatan. **Yang lebih dari keluarga. Lebih dari apa yang kuharapkan untuk mengobati luka hatiku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Kau tarik wajahnya sekali lagi. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirmu. Kesempurnaan hidupmu telah tercapai.

Dia mencintaimu. Impian yang kau harapkan lebih dari impian yang lainnya.

Di depan makam sang maestro Namikaze Naruto dan pianis Uzumaki Kushina. Kau ucapkan janjimu. Janji sehidup semati bersamanya. Kau melamarnya. Kau ungkapkan cintamu pada momentum yang lebih berharga dari kontes lima tahun lalu.

Hari ulang tahun ibunya, guru terbaikmu. Selamanya. Bersama requiem yang mengalun untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru, Naruto,"

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke."

**~oOoOo~**

**Owari**

**~oOoOo~**

Disclaimer:

# Porgi Amor by Mozart

# Requiem: Confutatis by requiem Mozart.

Confutatis maledictis,  
>flammis acribus addictis,<br>voca me cum benedictus.

Oro supplex et acclinis,  
>cor contritum quasi cinis,<br>gere curam mei finis.

Translation:

When the accused are confounded,  
>and doomed to flames of woe,<br>call me among the blessed.

I kneel with submissive heart,  
>my contrition is like ashes,<br>help me in my final condition.

Ini spesial untuk SasuNaru Day. Walau saya tidak yakin berapa kadar gaje yang terkandung di dalamnya. Kyaaa~! Saya pergi!

Review please _

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Aizuka Rei.


End file.
